


Winterworld Of Love

by Huntress79



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: BAMF Angie Martinelli, BAMF Peggy Carter, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: A new case of Hydra tech being offered to the best buyer takes Peggy and Angie to St. Moritz. None of them expected for love to tag along.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Winterworld Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina (rinadoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



> written for Chocolate Box Round 5 and Rina. Set at no specific point during the show. Hope you enjoy it!

*********************

“Oh my gosh, Peggy! Look, look!”

Peggy couldn’t help but grin about Angie’s enthusiasm. Due to downright crazy circumstances (Daniel was laid up with a twisted ankle, Jack was bound to his house with half of his family sick), Peggy had to improvise when she got the case. And so, her exuberant, wonderful, unknowing neighbour and best friend was here with her, in the beautiful town of St. Moritz in Switzerland.

The hotel the SSR booked them in was quite a lavish affair - dark wooden panels, heavy curtains, golden embellishments wherever your eyes landed. Sure, Peggy had seen such luxury before, but even she had to admit that it was a nice thing to look at, after all the trials and tribulations and heartache the war had brought with it.

“Good evening, Mrs. Morell,” the concierge broke through Peggy’s train of thought. “Please sign here, and we’ll get you and your friend to your room in no time.”

“Thank you,” Peggy gave back, already falling into the part of a London-based socialite, who was spending some days with her best friend in the Alps. Daniel had come up with an, admittably, great cover for this case, that much could Peggy agree upon.

Elizabeth Morell was recently widowed, but she didn’t want to waste any time on mourning her late husband. Instead, she grabbed her best friend, booked them both a trip to the European heartland, with plans to have as much fun and entertainment two women could get in this swanky town.

If everything would go by plan, Peggy would meet both the dealer and the potential buyer here in the hotel. And hopefully get a hold of the HYDRA weapon before it could change hands.

Peggy’s only concern were any possible casualties,most of all Angie. Ever since she met the other woman, Peggy couldn’t quite deny the pull she felt towards the bubbly waitress and wannabe actress. But why? She knew a lot of women, but none before had caused that effect on her. So what was so different about Angie Martinelli that she could have this power over Peggy’s heart?

In the meantime, the two women had arrived at their hotel room. Though “room” was kind of a understatement if there ever was one. Their temporary living quarter for the near future resembled more an apartment than a common hotel room, or their rooms at the Boarding House back home.

The bellboy was just about to start explaining the correct use of the telephone to Peggy, when Angie let out a shriek that almost prompted Peggy to draw her gun.

“Angie, dear, don’t give me a heart attack!” Peggy finally got out, putting a hand over her heart for emphasis. “What got you so excited?”

“Come over here,” the younger woman demanded, waving to Peggy from her place next to the window. Peggy did as told.

“And?”

“There,” Angie pointed out of the (closed) window, “an open air skating rink. Please, please, can we go, like right now?”

“Hold your horses, dear, let’s get settled in first,” Peggy tried to calm her down - which somehow happened, accompanied by a long-suffering sigh.

*********************

Later that day, Angie’s mood was back to its usual self, and before long, the two women got ready for dinner. While Peggy chose an ankle-long, cream-colored dress, Angie put on a dark blue, half-calf-long dress that clung to her frame as if it was painted on - and that left Peggy breathless for a second or two.

Shaking her head, Peggy went back into the bathroom, intend on finishing her makeup and hair. What the heck was going on with her? She still missed Steve with a vengeance, even more so when she had to track down HYDRA tech, and somehow, she didn’t feel ready for a new romance at all. And definitely not with a woman to boot.

“Peggy, are you okay in there?” Angie called out, her voice muffled through the oak door. “Do you want me to come in?” Peggy heard the door handle rattle - apparently she had closed the door without realizing. “Please, Peggy, open up. You’re worrying me out here!”

“I’m coming, Angie,” Peggy called out, putting one final layer of deep red lipstick on before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

“Good grief, Peg, I had the worst thoughts running through my head,” the younger woman admitted after giving Peggy a once-over with her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I was just lost a bit in my thoughts, that’s all.”

“If you say so,...” Angie trailed off, the undertone in her voice telling Peggy that she didn’t really believe her, but that she would let it slide - for now.

*********************

Once down in the restaurant, Peggy was back to her old self, chatting with Angie just as much as with the waiter. Right before the first course of their dinner was about to be served, a tall man stopped at their table.

“Would you two lovely ladies mind it terribly if I join you for dinner?”

“Actually yes,” Peggy gave back, despite knowing fully who the man was - their weapons dealer. “My friend and I are here to enjoy a vacation without being interrupted by men.”

“Easy, Peg,” Angie cut in, and for a hot moment, Peggy felt her heartbeat speeding up. What if the guy connected the proverbial dots and realized who she really was?

“Peg?” the man prompted, raising an eyebrow.

“My middle name is Margaret, and yes, I was named after both our crown princess and her sister,” Peggy answered with a deep sigh. “And since my paternal grandmother also was named Elizabeth, my first name was decided way before I was born.” She let out a chuckle. “According to our housekeeper, my mother argued long enough with my father to have Margaret as my middle name - therefore, Peggy.” She locked gazes with the man before gesturing at the empty seat across the table. “Now that you know so much about me, you may sit down.”

“Very well,” he gave back, a soft smile playing at his lips. While he sat down, and arranged with the waiter for his ordered meal to be brought here, Peggy looked at Angie. Sure, she was somewhat enchanted by the man’s manners, but apart from that, she wasn’t that interested in him. Good, Peggy thought, women like Angie needed to be kept away from this type of man, period.

The dinner went by without any hitch, and by the time he bid them good night, Peggy knew enough about him to put in the next step of her plan.

*********************

A new morning dawned over St. Moritz, and while she was waiting for both Angie to wake up and their breakfast to be delivered, Peggy worked out the last kinks in her plan. Standing at the windows, she was wondering on how she could get Gabriel out of the hotel for some time, when her gaze fell on the ice rink. That was the perfect place!

Peggy’s joy, though, was short-lived. She couldn’t go with him to the ice rink if she wanted to get into his room and either find the weapon itself or at least some hints on where he kept it, or who the buyer was. Besides, it was eons since she last was on skates and she probably was bound to break a leg or any other bone in her body if she would attempt it. Which left her with only one other possibility - she had to include Angie in the case, and therefore, tell her the truth about who she really was.

Therefore, breakfast was a rather quiet affair, but if Angie took notice of it, she didn’t mention it. Once the bellboy left with their trays, Peggy took a deep breath, as if she had to steel herself for the upcoming task.

“You okay, Peg?” Angie inquired.

“Yes… no… listen, Angie, what I’m about to tell you, you can’t talk about with anyone, okay?”

The younger woman nodded, worry etched into her features.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong yesterday at the dinner?”

“No, well, not exactly. Remember how Gabriel reacted when you called me Peg?”

“Yeah, I actually thought it was a bit strange,” Angie admitted. “But then you gave him an equally strange answer, and I was totally lost.” She fixed Peggy with a gaze. “Why would you lie about your name?”

“Because… because I’m a spy, Angie.”

“What?”

“Yes, a spy. I once started out working for the UK, but now I’m working for the US government. And we’re actually here in St. Moritz because of my work.”

“What kind of work? Is it dangerous?”

“Yes, it can be dangerous, I won’t lie about that. I lost a few good men and women to the job already, but on the other hand, we make the world a little bit safer for people like you, Angie.”

“So why are you telling me this now, all of a sudden?”

“Because I need your help, Angie.” Peggy locked gazes with Angie. “In order to do my job, I need to get into someone other’s room here at the hotel,...”

“You mean Gabriel, right?”

“Yes, he’s one of the key players in this case, at least according to our intel.”

“What do you need me to do?”

Peggy was a bit taken aback at the sudden enthusiasm. She didn’t know what kind of reaction she had expected from Angie, but this was it definitely not.

“How do you fancy spending a few hours on the ice rink?”

*********************

A few hours later, Peggy slipped back into their room, the weapon in question safely wrapped up in a large towel she had “liberated” from the cleaning trolley. Now all she had to do was dropping a hint to the local law enforcement (she had left a not functional copy of the weapon, courtesy of Howard, in place of the real thing) about the deal, and arrange for the real weapon to be picked up by the genius himself, and maybe, she and Angie could enjoy the rest of the paid time one way or another.

“And? Did you get it?”

The sudden appearance of the other woman’s voice behind her almost caused Peggy to drop the weapon. 

“Dear lord, Angie. You’re really trying to give me a heart attack, are you?”

“No, God no, Peg,” Angie assured her, her already rose-tinted cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. Which Peggy found extremely adorable. “By the way, the man in question had a visitor while we were at the rink.”

“Yeah? Did you get a look at him?”

“Of course. It’s the guy who sat at the table beneath the angel painting yesterday. And who kept throwing glances at our table for the whole time Gabriel was sitting there.”

“Good grief, Angie, you would make…”

Peggy’s exclamation was cut short - by Angie, who suddenly came up into her personal space, grabbed her face and kissed her.

“What… what was that about, Angie?”

“I… I just had to kiss you, Peggy, sorry.” Angie shook herself before putting some distance between them. “And I totally understand if you want to send me home immediately. I only hope we still can be friends.”

“Don’t be silly, girl,” Peggy admonished. Sure, the kiss was unexpected, but nonetheless, it caused a power surge within her. After all this time since her first and only kiss with Steve, she felt alive again. Rules be damned, Peggy thought, she would make it work this time.

“You and I will stay here for the rest of the week. I only have to get this here,” she held up the towel package, “out of Switzerland and to someone who actually knows how to destroy it properly, but after that, we will really enjoy everything this hotel has to offer.” To her immense relief, Peggy saw a smile lighting up Angie’s face. “And maybe, we can also enjoy what we,” she made a gesture between them, “have to offer, as well.”

“I… I really would like that.”

*********************

As it turned out, Howard was already waiting in Geneva for her call, and within a couple of hours (and some swooning from Angie about Peggy knowing the well-known bachelor), the weapon was on its way back to the States, while Gabriel and his “business partner” were on their way to jail. Jack and Daniel both sent Peggy a telegram, congratulating her on a job well done.

*********************

Their third morning in St. Moritz dawned, and once again, a shriek cut through the silence of the early morning.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that sound,” Peggy muttered while getting out of the bed. Coming into the “living room” of their suite, she found her friend glued to the window once again.

“Angie?”

Without a preamble, the woman in question grabbed Peggy’s wrist and all but hauled her to the window… oh, that’s why there was another shriek.

Overnight, Winter had taken up residence in St. Moritz. Sure, there already was some snow when they arrived, but by now, the masses had (at least) tripled, if not more. The trees surrounding the hotel hung heavy with it, and the mountains also had snow-capped peaks.

“Have I ever told you that I love the snow?” Angie asked.

“No, not that I remember. And I think I know what we’re gonna do this afternoon.” Peggy pressed a soft kiss to the other woman’s temple. “What do you say about a horse sleigh ride?”

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
